Armor Abs Krabs
by Tebbit
Summary: Young Eugene Krabs must face the most difficult challenge of his life. With the world in chaos, he must serve in the Navy beside his new shipmates in defense of his home, whether he's ready or not! A bold attempt to portray Mr. Krab's greatest struggle!


**Author's Note: Hello everybody, it's Xegrot. As you may / may not know, I've been away for quite some time, and this is my first story in a while. I'm a little rusty, so forgive me if my writing is atrocious or cliché. Anyways, I'm starting this particular story ****over**** because I've attempted to write it so many times and it's been ****killing**** me. But what I realized was that it wasn't the fancy writing that mattered so much, but the "meat" of the story: what really drives the characters. This is my first time really testing true character development, so if you have tips on said subject, I'm just a PM away. Enjoy the first chapter anyhow. Comment & Critique everybody!**

**---**

Armor Abs Krabs

Book One: Sea Legs

Chapter One: Invite

June 7th, 1964

Bikini Bottom / 6:59 A.M.

Conch Avenue

---

The morning was brisk. The sunrise was just barely beginning to pour over the horizon, illuminating the streets and towers of Downtown Bikini Bottom. Rays of light trickled their way into the city, throwing shadows across the usually busy roadways. All around, boats remained at their curbs, and sidewalks remained vacant. _**Closed**_ signs still hung in their doorways and the last lit windows flickered out one by one. All was peaceful, save for the lonely pink boat-mobile that chugged its way down Conch Avenue.

In the back seat of that boat was a young Eugene Harold Krabs, sitting proudly in a clean, pearly white naval uniform adorned with ribbons and various decorations. With a small gesture of his claw, he ensured all his ribbons were adjusted correctly, and smiled.

"You know, you've been doing that for the past ten minutes. They're really gonna be messed up if you keep that up, man!"

Eugene shot a jester's glance to his buddy, Bradley Finn, who sat beside him. He was a thin and lanky fellow, adorned with tanned skin and a brilliant red hawk fin that ran from the top of his head to his neck. He sported an identical uniform, albeit with less medals that Eugene's.

"You're just jealous," Eugene retorted smugly, in his burly accent, "Because you don't have as many to fix!" The both of them receded into laughter as their boat slowed to a halt before a stoplight. The driver, Eugene's mother, Ms. Betsy Krabs, turned to them, sporting a pair of vibrantly colored horn-rimmed glasses.

"Oooh, I'm so proud of the both of yeh! My big strong boys, finally graduated!"

It was true. Both Eugene and Bradley had finished their final year of college at Driftwood University just outside of Bikini Bottom, and with a successful run in it's NROTC program, they were now commissioned Reserve Officers in the United Pacific Navy, ready to serve if needed. "The ceremony was so official! Swords out and everything!"

"And gee," Bradley said, "It was awfully nice of you to dry-clean our uniforms the day before, Ms. Krabs. You really saved us there."

"Inspection woulda been a disaster if it weren't for you, Mom. Admiral was pissy, as usual." Bradley chimed in with Eugene on, "as usual," and the two of them shook their heads. "I'm gonna miss that ol' guy."

"You might miss him," retorted Ms. Krabs, "But I sure won't. That son of a bitch has yelled at me boys for the last time!"

"Mother," Eugene chuckled, "Yer language!"

"Oh shut it! I know ye and yer lot and yer thirteen words and whatnot! Sailors!" With a huff, Ms. Krabs returned to her driving as the light changed to green. Bradley snorted out loud.

"Say, Brad," Eugene started, rubbing at the back of his neck, "You still aren't doing that Summer Program, are ye? The one were ya get to take a tour with the big navy dogs?"

"I have to, E. I'm on scholarship, remember?" Bradley frowned as Eugene winced. "Besides, why would I want to miss out on something like that? I mean, I get to take a look at the different careers and everything! I wouldn't miss it for the world! But really, it's not gonna last forever man."

"Yeah, well four years seems like forever to me, now with school outta the way."

"You'll live, E. You've got your _girlfriend _and your buddies." Bradley elbowed Eugene in the ribs on "girlfriend", twitching his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I still won't have my _buddy _buddy."

"Now you're just being corny."

They drove for a few more miles, talking and joking amongst themselves before reaching Eugene's new house on Anchor Way. She bid them both a pleasant goodbye, reminding them they would be having dinner at her house. Eugene, dreading anything his own mother cooked, forced a weak smile as she zoomed away. Looking after her for a moment, both Eugene and Bradley turned to each other.

"Please, don't tell me we're goin' to her place for dinner," whined Eugene, clutching at his girth with his claw. "I can already smell the Cream o' Coral." With utter disgust, he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, we're going alright," Bradley replied, smirking, "I actually like your mom's cooking, and besides, we owe her one."

Eugene moaned.

"But," Bradley added, "That's only after we get drunk. What do you say?"

Eugene cracked a broad grin as he and Bradley walked to the door of his house and slipped inside to change. It was going to be a long day.

---

June 8th, 1964

Bikini Bottom / 2:10 A.M.

Krabs Residence

With a raspy groan, Eugene slammed open the door to his bedroom and threw himself into his cot, clothes and all. Bradley entered at his heels, slightly more peppy but still completely wiped. With a short sigh, he proceeded to fall onto the hardwood floor in a crumpled heap.

After six rounds of hard liquor at the "Muscle Bed Bar" with the boys and a wild night on the town, it was simple to see how such things, plus second helpings of Cream o' Coral, could wipe out even the manliest of men. And it didn't get much manlier when it came to Eugene and Bradley.

"Oh, Neptune, kill me now," Eugene mumbled, not bothering to switch to a more comfortable position as he lay motionless.

"Careful what you wish for, bud," Bradley joked, amazed how he was still able to crack jokes at all.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't mind. It'd be quick and painless." Eugene forced himself to stand up so he could get changed into more comfortable clothes. Bradley slugged his way across the floor to his sleeping bag, which he had dropped off prior to their arrival. "Besides," he added groggily, "I'd get away from me mother's cooking. I am never eatin' at me mother's again!"

Such a declaration made Bradley sad inside, but he chuckled weakly anyway, knowing Eugene was only joking. He sat up to unpack his sleeping bag as Eugene hid himself in his closet to change.

"You may be right, but it'd also get you away from Marlene, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Bradley waited. The bumping and bustling around in the closet stopped momentarily.

"I guess yer right," Eugene muttered happily.

"You know, I should really pay your mom for dinner, E. I've got a twenty in my wallet left over you could give to her for me. Could you do that?"

"Nah, it's fine," Eugene replied, his voice muffled from behind the closet door.

"No, really, I can just leave it here or something and you can take it to her when you see her next week."

Eugene frowned from inside the closet as he pulled on a t-shirt. "Bradley," he said, opening the door, "Seriously, it's fine."

"You sure?" Bradley had just finished unpacking his sleeping bag and was already slipping inside. "I mean, I know what you're going through right now, you an your mom both. We're in some tough times. I mean, really." Bradley gestured broadly to suggest Eugene's mostly empty room. Save for a small dresser next to the cot with a red alarm clock resting on top, the room was a desert: barren and dusty. The only light source came from the starlight fluttering in through the window on the far wall. And forget about the rest of the house.

It was a wonder how he could have even afforded his own place, let alone college admission fees. Hell, it was a wonder how he'd even gotten his own uniform. Eugene let out a prolonged sigh, falling against the closet door frame.

"I'm only trying to help, Eugene."

"I know, I know," Eugene mumbled back, "But I'm getting' things under control. I mean, just last week me boss moved me up to the register at the burger joint. You know, down by the Lagoon? And he says if I keep up me good work, he'll bump me up to assistant manager! If that don't mean somethin', I dunno what does."

"Well, that's great, man!" Bradley sank slightly deeper into his sleeping bag. "Wish you'd of told me that sooner, but great." Eugene crossed to his cot, stumbling on a small knob hole in the floor. Bradley burst into laughter as Eugene gaped at the hole in terror. He could barely catch his breath during his next sentence. "I remember… you did that a couple… Haha! A couple of weeks ago… when… when… Ha! When Marlene was over! Haha! Oh, man, your foot just came right off!"

Eugene sank into his cot with a sigh at the mention of Marlene's name. Bradley noticed this and prodded further. "Hey, I heard from Billy that last Wednesday you and her went out to the old swing club on Kelp Avenue and she actually danced for you!"

Eugene blushed through his already scarlet face. "Not necessarily. She sorta' just stood there and flapped her arms and then pulled me to a table to show me her new poem. I kept telling 'er to just dance, but you know her. She's so self-conscious."

"Hey, if I were a whale, I would be, too… no offense." Bradley made this last remark very quickly as Eugene shot him a glare.

"Anyways… it was nothin'. Just a little date is all." Eugene averted his eyes as Bradley stared, a smile lining his face.

"You really, really like her, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Oh, come on, spit it out, E! You totally like her!"

With a smirk and a nod, Eugene replied, "Yeah."

"Well, gee, that's great. The rich girl and the poor boy: it's so romantic. Hey, you know I'm joking, man! Stop staring at me like that! So what are you going to do?"

"Whadda' ya mean?"

Bradley shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, aren't you gonna propose?"

Eugene was caught off guard by this question. Even after all those dates and meetings and nights spent talking on the phone, the idea of being with Marlene forever was still unfathomable. Eugene didn't even know if she liked him as much as he liked her. And boy, did he like her. "Uh… I don't know."

"What? Are you afraid she'll reject you or something?"

"Ehhh… sorta. But not for the reasons ya think."

"Like how?"

"Can you just quit it with the questions? Yer makin' me palms sweat."

Bradley's brow lifted in concern. "Come on. You can tell me anything. You know that?"

"I know, but…"

"What are you afraid of? Tell your buddy Brad." He fluttered his eyelids foolishly. Eugene remained fixed, his face plastered with a grimace. It was only a matter of time before Bradley folded his arms and just waited for an answer. That was Bradley's problem. He could never take no for an answer and he could never leave a bit of gossip unheard. With a roll of his eyes, Eugene replied.

"I guess she'd just like someone who's better off than I am… financially." Eugene laid back into his cot and rolled over, hiding his face. Bradley shook his head.

"She is totally not that way, Eugene. Whenever I talk to her about you, she goes on and on and on. Literally. She reads me all her poems she writes about you and talks about how dedicated you are to your work and marvels at everything you do and everything you are. She would never reject you for a stupid reason like money. She's so down to earth, man. I wonder how it is you've dated her for so long and you still don't realize that."

Eugene looked over his shoulder, his eyes slightly wider now. "Did she really say that?"

"Honest to Neptune himself, she did," Bradley stated, raising his right fin and giving Eugene a sincere smile. "You can bet that she's a keeper, man."

With that, Bradley rolled over. Eugene turned onto his back to stare at his dusty ceiling, pondering all the things his friend had relayed.

"Eugene?" At the sound of his name, Eugene looked over to Bradley, who was staring back at him again. "Remember that if you're worried about money that I can always help you out. I mean, I guess I owe you a lot already, considering you're my "taxi driver." You and your momma are always taking me everywhere."

"It's fine Bradley, I'm gonna be fine."

"I know you are. But just remember that I'm here for you, E."

"Ok, stop. Now you're just being corny." Eugene couldn't help but crack a sly smile. Bradley grinned back.

"I know. But I'm serious too." Eugene nodded to confirm he would keep Bradley's words in mind before closing his weary eyes.

He was taking his first steps into a brand new life. One that had been waiting for him for the longest time and had now dawned. He was starting off shaky, to be sure, but he now knew he had a true friend to back him up. He had met the girl of his dreams, and his job was going well. He was done with college, and now with NROTC in the bag, he could wait a few years and relax before he needed to report for active duty. And active duty came with pay. Good pay.

Everything was going to work out just fine. With such comforting thoughts in mind, he let himself slip away into deep slumber.

---

June 16th, 1964

Bikini Bottom / 9:55 A.M.

Krabs Residence

---

Eugene was gonna be late.

The steam in his cramped shower had nearly choked him to death and his teeth weren't brushed and he still wasn't dressed and he was going to be late for work. He waddled his way across the off-white tile, a sponge stuck to his foot. He attempted to kick it away. It was no use. Curse that sponge. Curse all sponges.

He flopped to his sink. He grabbed his brush and brushed and brushed and brushed.

Teeth clean. Floss.

Floss out, Floss in. Done.

He checked his mustache. Boy, was that thing thick.

No time to shave.

He stuck his head out the bathroom door to look at his brand new radio with the built in clock.

9:56 A.M.

"Crap!"

He tumbled to the floor, his towel flying away and that dastardly sponge popping off. He scuttled to his dresser and pulled out his work clothes. He gathered them up, still stark naked. He passed by his radio on his way to the closet, smashing the button into the **ON** position. The morning news flooded Eugene's room.

"Good morning, Bikini Bottom. It is currently 9:57 A.M. in the Marshall Islands Empire –"

"I KNOW!"

"– and this is SEA-ENEM World News with Ben Reef. Our current developing story, in regards to the…"

The door slammed. There were only moments to spare. He slid into his khaki-brown polo and blue slacks with great haste. All that was left was his trusty trucker cap. Without it, his position at "The Shell Shack" down by Goo Lagoon would mean nothing. He slammed the door open, dashing to his dresser. He took a brave glance at the clock.

9:59 A.M.

Groaning to himself, he opened his dresser drawer in defeat and claimed his cap. Slipping it on, the story on the radio began to catch his interest, and he stopped for a moment to listen. Ben Reef was a great news anchor, but something in his voice this morning seemed off.

"… the current predicament has been noted as a 'cause for concern' by leading representatives at the United Ocean-Beds as tensions between the Pacific and the North Atlantic nations increases. The Atlantic has recently stated that it will soon begin a withdrawal of it's foreign policy on trade, cutting off vital supplies of food and energy for the Pacific. Although leaders have been attempting to negotiate a turn-around, the Atlantic will not budge."

Eugene could tell this was serious. Ben Reef was an older fish; a guppy in his late sixty's that was content with reporting the news of the sea. He had seen everything and been everywhere and was perfectly content at his position as anchor for SEA-ENEM News. He had been so for nearly thirty years. But for some reason, at the mention of this current situation between the Atlantic Nations and the Pacific, his strong, calm voice seemed to waver. Already knowing he'd be late for work anyhow, Eugene sat on his cot and listened closely.

"Representatives from the Atlantic declined to be interviewed at the UO-B Assembly last Saturday, claiming they had no information they wished to reveal on the current tests they are conducting back in the Atlantic. As mentioned earlier, the Atlantic has something 'up its sleeve that it is not ready to unveil as of yet'. The only information revealed thus far is that the Atlantic protectorate of Cuban Cove has been recently evacuated and is currently being used as a housing and construction facility for something it is not eager to show us.

"Gordon J. Mackerel, a leading expert in foreign affairs who currently represents the South Pacific nation of Bastion Reef had this to say, and quote: 'It seems to me that the Nations of the Atlantic, especially those closest to Cuban Cove and the capital of Caribbean Queen, have taken an interest in producing brand new technology that they first discovered at the end of the Great Abandonment in 1958, the period of time when residents of the Marshall Islands Empire had to flee or take refuge whilst toxic fallout from the nuclear bombings of the Bikini Atoll drifted down onto our communities.

"'They absolutely marveled at the power of those weapons, and using their own advanced science, they were able to uncover the astounding secret behind the bombs: nuclear reactions. With this terrible new-found power in their hands, they are beginning to build monstrous facilities to house these weapons and are now, allegedly, testing them. It is estimated– "

Eugene clicked the radio switch into the **OFF** position. His claw remained fixed upon that button as he stood in slight stupor.

His mother had told him about the Great Abandonment that began in 1946 and lasted for thirteen years. How the "topsiders" above the ocean's surface had bombed the Bikini Atoll into submission whilst the terrified citizens of Bikini Bottom hid in special underground bunkers. How those bunkers still existed today, even though there was no further need for them. How she held him as a child, small and sickly and weak from exposure to the elements. How the bunkers were so crowded and there was so little food that many died. How they had lost everything in the fallout cycles, including their home, their life savings, and Eugene's father. As a member of the National Guard, he had remained on the surface to help out those who needed to escape Bikini Bottom. And one day he just didn't come back. Although Eugene did not know him very well at all, this was one of his primary motives for joining the Navy in the first place.

All of this political thinking was making Eugene depressed and slightly dizzy. He decided that all of that radiation left over had just made all the politicians crazy and donned his trucker cap. He took another look at the clock and sighed.

10:15 A.M.

With that disheartening image, he let all the thoughts, all the messages, all the nonsense about "impending nuclear doom" blow away with the breeze as he opened the door to his house and ran to catch the bus for work.

---

July 2nd, 1964

Bikini Bottom / 12:00 P.M.

Ms. Krabs Residence

---

The doorbell of Ms. Krab's dainty home chimed happily, queuing Eugene to go and get the door while his mother finished topping a plate of dessert gelatin with a dollop of whipped cream. "If it's Bradley, dear, let him into the backyard. If it's Sheldon, be polite and let him in anyways! You may hate his guts now, deary, but that doesn't mean I do!"

Eugene frowned. He still couldn't believe she had invited Plankton of all people to come and celebrate Bradley's Going-Away Party. Plankton barely knew Bradley, and the only reason he did was because he had introduced them briefly at University. Plankton, did, after all, go to college. The exact same college as Eugene.

Upon opening the door, Eugene's heart stopped as he saw there was nobody to look at directly. He narrowed his gaze as he tilted his head downward.

Right there below him was a single eyeball staring back. A bright, tiny ball of fire that burned with a mutual hatred.

"Plankton," Eugene muttered.

"Krabs," Plankton replied.

"We're in the backyard. Bradley's not here yet." Eugene stepped aside to allow him to enter, although it pained him greatly to do so. Plankton's coy, sarcastic side kicked in.

"I always like your mother's place better than that dump you call a "new house", Krabs. It's so much more fashionable." Plankton allowed himself inside.

Although Eugene was by now boiling with anger, he couldn't help but agree. Pink was becoming unusually popular.

"Well, since the VIP is late for his own party, I might as well ask. How's your life going?"

_Be polite, Eugene_. That message rang in his head like the vibrations from a bashed gong. No matter how much he wanted to stamp the life out of that little creep, he had to keep himself reserved. It would be better for the both of them. He slammed the door to contain some of his aggression.

"Just fine. I've got a job. I'm working at the Shell Shack by the Lagoon. Working register." Although Eugene hoped it came across as plain, it was blatantly clear he was attempting to brag. Plankton retorted.

"Well, that's nice. But you see, _I've _currently got a _career_ going. I'm starting up a business of my own across the street from that old retirement home down on Coral. It's gonna be a restaurant. Exciting, isn't it? I've got a name worked out and everything. Karen thinks the idea is grand!"

Eugene stifled a snicker. Karen. His computer girlfriend. They were going to be engaged soon. What a scream.

"Nice try," Eugene barked, once again simmering, "But really, I couldn't imagine you selling a burger ta anybody. I mean, you tried once, but how'd that work out for ya?" Plankton shot Eugene a dark glare. "Yeah. I thought so. I've also convinced my boss to start using my Krabby Patty formula in all our burgers now! _Exciting, isn't it?_"

He could tell Plankton was now irked.

"Besides, I'm done with childhood fantasies and burger stands. I've moved on to better things. _I've _recently been commissioned in the Navy Reserve!"

Plankton dropped his shoulders and gave Eugene a 'Seriously?' look.

"I _know_."

"How?"

"Because your mother sent me a letter letting me know you graduated, that's how. And you were always so obsessed with it while we were teens that it's kinda common sense now." Plankton merely shook his head and moved to the backyard. Eugene followed, feeling somewhat redeemed and defeated all at once. But the finishing blow was still to come.

The backyard, lit up with the beautiful summer sunshine, was bustling with guests. Bradley's parents and cousins filled the corners of the yard, admiring Ms. Krab's plants and talking amongst themselves. Many of Eugene's good friends were there, too, including Mickey who worked the grill at the Shell Shack, Buddy who was on his boxing team in college, and even Old Man Jenkins. Eugene wanted so much to go up and say hello, knowing how much he had supported him and his mother during his childhood. He was already talking with his mother, however, and he probably wouldn't have recognized him anyways. Age tended to do that to people.

"But even still, I guess I'm proud of you, Krabs. I mean, you did really well at University, right?" Plankton seemed somewhat sincere with this question. Eugene answered with less sincerity.

"Right." Replied Eugene sharply, "Because I specifically excelled in light _and _heavy boxing in college." He cracked his neck sharply, sending Plankton a few steps backwards. Still, he seemed unfazed.

"Ooh! So you're a tough guy now, huh? Excellent! It's just too bad that all that boxing and brawling got to your head. I mean, why else do you think Bradley received a scholarship and _you didn't?_"

It was the way he cocked his eyebrow that really set Eugene off. He was about to throw his foot out and break it off in Plankton's ass before realizing that everyone was looking at him. He then realized that everyone actually looking at Bradley, who had entered the yard. He was greeted with screams of joy and a great, "Hooray!" as the guests flooded toward him. They knocked Eugene out of the way, and before he could regain his footing and find out where Plankton was, he was gone.

_I hope he's getting crushed under their feet, _Eugene thought cruelly.

A few of Bradley's buddies rumbled in and gather him onto their shoulders. They paraded him around the yard several times as guests shouted, "We'll miss you!" and, "Good luck, pal!" Even Plankton offered his appreciation. Once or twice, Bradley looked Eugene's way and offered a smile, a wave, a wink. After a while, the commotion died down and the light began to fade on the yard. Most of the part consisted of guests taking their turns to say goodbye to Brad before he 'shipped off.' It was a long while before Eugene and Bradley managed to find a moment to speak. They sat down together at one of the nicely decorated tables.

"This is it," Bradley said, taking a sip of lemonade he had snagged from the drinks table, "Tomorrow I'm gone, pal." He raised his glass, and Eugene, having already gotten his own drink, toasted to 'A good run.' "Still, I don't want you to think of it as goodbye. I mean, there's nothing going on right now that could send me _flying off to war_ or anything, and I'll still write to you." He tried to get his friend to smile, but Eugene couldn't help but feel glum.

"Just remember what I said, E. You've still got Marlene."

It was not until this was said that Eugene realized who was not here.

"Be right back!" With that, Eugene got up from his chair and dashed away, leaving a lonely Bradley open to attacking relatives.

He questioned some of his buddies and even his mom about Marlene, but no one had heard from her.

"Sorry, deary," his mother said, patting him on the back, "Maybe she just couldn't make it."

"She said she'd be here, though," Eugene muttered, looking around in desperation. "She said she needed to tell me something important today. Something really important."

She had phoned him hours before the party had started. Her voice was filled with a kind of excitement he had not heard in her before. She kept saying over and over, "There's a poem I need to read to you. But it's not something usual!" Eugene had gotten himself excited over it all, considering he absolutely adored her poetry. But whatever was in her voice in that moment had hit home for him.

"Well maybe she's running late."

"But it's almost six o'clock!" Eugene sighed, feeling heavily disappointed. His mother clasped his claw in her own.

"Let it be for now. Besides, this is Bradley's party. You should be fussing over him like his parents are." She smiled at him. It was that warm momma's smile that always made Eugene feel good inside. He smiled back and hugged her tightly. She then recoiled.

"Ooh! I was in such a rush this morning, I forgot to get the mail. Be right back!" With that, she hurried off through the side gate. Eugene waited a moment to collect his thoughts before going off to find Bradley.

By the time he found him among the crowded tables, he was covered with lipstick kisses and plenty of slobber. Eugene clapped him on the back and chuckled. "Having fun there? I think this may be the most kisses yer gonna get all year, boy'o!" Bradley decked him in the gut, hurting his own hand in the process. They both laughed until they were near tears.

"Oh, Neptune, I'm gonna miss ya, buddy."

Buddy glanced at them from a nearby table. "Who said my name?"

Bradley rolled his eyes and leaned closer to wrap his arm around Eugene's shoulder. "I know, man. I'm gonna miss you, too. Say, where's Marlene?"

"I dunno… but frankly, that doesn't matter right now." Eugene gave Bradley a cheeky smile and pulled him into a tight embrace. The moment was broken by a shriek from inside the house. The yard became silent.

"Mother?" Eugene leapt up from his seat, Bradley at his heels. They were followed by the rest of the party, who gathered at the door to the kitchen. Inside was Ms. Krabs, leaning against the sink in a crumpled heap. Eugene stopped and stared for an instant.

The evening sun silhouetted her against the broad kitchen window, along with a few envelopes that had been tossed into the air. Her glasses were askew. In her claw was clutched a letter in formal looking paper. It's envelope, labeled with a militaristic stamp, rested on the floor with the rest of the mail. A sob rattled her body.

Eugene rushed to her side and took her in his arms. Gasps erupted from the door as the party-goers watched with concern. Even Plankton, pressed to the front of the group, showed a level of interest in what was happening. "There, there, momma," Eugene cooed, "There, there. What happened?"

Bradley took the letter from Ms. Krab's claw, with some difficulty, and began to read it. Eugene settled his mother into a small wooden chair, where she breathed heavily. He repeated his question several times. She did not look at Eugene, but rather stared at the floor in some sort of shock.

"What is it, Brad?" Eugene turned his attention to his friend, who's face was becoming very similar to his mother's. His mouth opened, as if he were about to say something, but slammed shut multiple times. He was beginning to look like a goldfish. "Spit it out! You're scarin' me!"

Bradley gulped. "Well… I don't know how to tell you this, E, but…"

Another pause.

"… it looks like I'm not the only one going on tour early anymore." He gravely handed the letter to Eugene, who took it shakily. It read:

[Eugene H. Krabs,

The Pacific Selective Service System requires your immediate compulsory service (for an indefinite period of time) due to a **STATE OF EMERGENCY **declared by the United Pacific. We are authorized to inform you of the nature of this notice due to the following details: United Pacific surveillance equipment deployed in the last 96 hours has confirmed that there are missile housing units in the region of Cuban Cove. The United Ocean-Beds has authorized an operation to abolish these missile sites and eliminate any other sites being constructed thus far. It has also authorized a naval blockade, which will be stationed at the perimeter of the United Pacific. Therefore, this notice of conscription requires that you report for **ACTIVE DUTY **in the next **SEVENTY-TWO HOURS** of receiving this notification. You will report to the Harbor Shores Naval Base outside of Bikini Bottom. This notification is a legal document and requires your immediate compliance. Declining to comply with this document (Not serving active duty / Not reporting for active duty), will result in immediate imprisonment for **TREASON** and will last until the end of mandatory active duty. Please see the information listed below for further details.

- The Pacific Selective Service System]

---

July 5th, 1964

Bikini Bottom / 6:45 A.M.

Krabs Residence

---

For a July morning, the air was unbearably cold. Dense clouds had rolled in from the East, not quite ready to release their rain, but still teeming with their malevolent darkness. The wind had picked up, irritating Eugene's nose as he stood at the end of his driveway, brooding, waiting for the bus that would soon transport him to the Harbor Shores Naval Base. His mother stood behind him, her claws clasped behind her back. He stood there, decked in a khaki uniform he had been given at University, and shouldering a duffel bag filled with things he was allowed to bring: his toothbrush, extra clothes, pen and pad, etc.

It had been a while since either of them had spoken. She had driven to his house in the wee hours of the morning to help him pack his things and give him words of encouragement. The words, however, were few and far between. Staring at his back, however, she was reminded of an earlier time.

"You look like your father. Leavin' the bunker every day at the crack o' dawn."

Eugene turned his head to look at her, his brow furrowed and his face clean shaven. He dropped his shoulders, as well as his gaze.

"I'm so heroic, aren't I?" His duffel bag flopped onto the dusty concrete and he sat upon it, resting his cheeks in his claws. Ms. Krabs inhaled and walked to his side. Her floral dress fluttered in the breeze, and she took a moment to smooth it down before kneeling beside her son.

"Oh, my boy. It's not about being heroic. It's about being brave. You just gotta be brave."

"I don't understand why I couldn't have been warned about this sooner, Ma."

"You and I've been so busy this week. We must've missed it."

"Still!" Eugene began to feel flustered. He stood up abruptly and began to pace. Ms. Krabs looked at her boy with dissatisfaction.

"Well, now, there's no need to go romping about like a child." Her tone was suddenly colder.

"Yeah, well, I had everything figured out!" Eugene began to raise his voice. "Me life was goin' great, me job was gettin' better, and I was _this close_ to getting' myself bumped up to assistant manager, and all of a sudden, this happens!"

"Well, yer whinin' isn't going ta change a thing!"

"That's too bad! Cause I'm gonna whine about this all I want!" Eugene's face had become a bright red, and his whole body was wracked with shaking. "I was willin' to wait before goin' to active duty, but no… they had to pull me early! They couldn't wait a damn sec– "

**WHAP!**

Eugene recoiled in shock as Ms. Krabs raised her claw again. This time, however, instead of striking him across the face again, she pointed at him accusingly. Her voice had elevated to that of the 'responsible, no-nonsense' mother that she truly was.

"They _don't_ wait for ya! _Life _doesn't _wait_ for ya! Do ya think they let yer poor father wait before he had to leave the bunker?! With nothin' but his gas mask and the clothes on his back? They don't. Wait. For. Ya." She stared him down, a look of slight disgust in her face at his behavior. Eugene, on the other hand could not understand where his mother was coming from. Just a few days ago, she was balling her eyes out over him and now she was putting him down. He attempted to defend himself, his voice faltering.

"Ma, I just wanted to get me life on track first!"

"You had your chance!"

"Don't tell me that. Don't tell me that, momma!"

"Buck up, boy!"

Eugene sobbed, his voice cracking. "I can't, momma."

"Stop crying. Stop it."

"I did this all for you!" Eugene had had enough. He turned away from his mother and burst into tears. He repeated his last phrase several times before going silent. Ms. Krabs merely stood there, staring him down still. She folded her arms and waited. Eugene turned back once more to finish what he was saying.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok on money before I left… I didn't wanna leave you alone, Ma, after all of those times we had to evacuate to the bunkers. Our lives got really screwed up after that, and I was trying so hard to get us back from that. Old Man Jenkins isn't gonna be around to help us forever. Bradley can't help us, either. I just wanted to help you."

Ms. Krabs approached her son once again, standing nose to nose with him. She looked him right in the eye and grimaced.

"Well… you can start by cleaning up those tears of yours. Cryin'll get you nowhere." Eugene wiped away the tear marks lining his cheeks. He averted her eyes, but after another swipe to the head, he gazed at her once more. "Second, I don't need your help. It's _you _ya should be lookin' after. I brought you into this world so you could figure out how to make a life for yourself, not so you could worry about 'little-old-me'. Same with yer father. Every day that he left, I told him, 'You best watch yerself out there, boy. You know what you need to do.' He knew what I meant. I hope you will too."

Eugene nodded.

"Do you know what I mean, Eugene?"

Still holding back tears, the defeated crab bowed his head.

"It means," Ms. Krabs said more softly, lifting his chin, "That you need to do what's best for _you_. Not for me, not for Bradley, bless his heart, but for you. If you don't know how to take care o' yourself first, how can you take care o' someone else?"

Eugene nodded more confidently now, still silent. His mother smiled her momma's smile, and Eugene felt safe.

"You've got a duty now. It's your time to fulfill it and you _will_ fulfill it. Just like yer father. It's no one else's time but yours."

With one last nod from Eugene, Ms. Krabs kissed his cheek where she had struck him.

"Be brave, Eugene. Be brave."

A rumble from behind. The sound of gravel kicking up. The screech of brakes.

Ms. Krabs turned Eugene away and pushed him in the direction of the blue bus that had stopped before his driveway. He didn't feel safe anymore.

He shouldered his duffel bag and gave his mother one last look. The way she stood, she looked like a menacing school teacher, standing with her claws plastered to her hips and her legs set wide. But in her face, he could tell there was a mix of things.

Some sadness. A stern gaze. A furrowed brow to show concern.

Whatever else was on her face, he could not tell as he hustled to get on the bus. Glancing down the isle, he could see what was waiting for him. A dozen other men in khakis sat in the rows of seats, gazing out the windows and fiddling with their fins. Some sat doubled over, others rested their heads on the seats in front of them.

Eugene could tell that these fellas were just as _eager_ to be here as he was. He took a seat in the back of the bus, away from the other men, and shoved his bag into the overhead rack. He flopped down into his seat and sniffed once. He stared out his window, taking one final look at his mother. She nodded to him and turned away, striding to her pink boat-mobile.

His vision focus shifted as a raindrop splattered against the glass. Several others followed, and as the bus rumbled back to life, it began to pour. Eugene laid his head back and watched the buildings on Conch Street go by. He stared as they passed the apartments and banks and towers. He watched the people on the street holding umbrellas and newspapers. He tracked the Bikini Bottom City Limits sign as it flew by and was gone.

Only then did he close his eyes.

The rumbling continued. Minutes and hours and days and weeks passed. The bus just kept going. It went out into the harbor and skated across the lagoon and out into the bay and across the sea, like a giant speedboat. It rumbled through Suez Way and straight into Cuban Cove. The sailors, decked in their khakis and shouldering rifles, stepped out onto the sand and were gone. Eugene followed them, watching the missile houses rising before him. The shockwaves hit him as those missiles launched and flew across the sea, straight into Bikini Bottom.

And all he could do was watch.

From the dust, someone shouted, "Get out of here!"

…

**"I said, get out of here! Get off the bus!"**

Eugene's eyes slammed open as he returned to reality. His dream had consumed him; swallowed him whole. He had slept the entire way to the base. A slick film of drool had run down his face, and wiping it away quickly, he scurried to get his pack. The rest of the bus had already emptied. The bus driver was turned in his seat, and the door was open. The windows were fogged over.

"Come on, man!" The man had become very impatient, and he seemed to be bristling with frustration. "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

With his pack finally shouldered, Eugene exited the bus. The cool, salty harbor air hit him as he stepped out onto the gravel. Through the fog, the bold silhouette of a battleship hovered in the distance. All around him, there was chatter and shouting as small groups of sailors jogged in formation. Bunkers and garages littered the fenced-in area.

Eugene heaved a sigh. It was going to be a _long _day.


End file.
